


Not home anymore

by hope_calaris



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Incest, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/pseuds/hope_calaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing happened. End of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not home anymore

Jared sits in his yellow bronco and doesn’t think. He doesn’t think about his shaking hands, about the bile rising in his throat, about how utterly wrong it is for the world to still look the same. It shouldn’t, and he’s quite cross with it for still having perfectly manicured lawns and fountains with silly little angels in the front yard. Not that he’s thinking about these things. He’s not. He’s perfectly void, his mind a blank slate. There’s nothing to think about, really. He went to see his parents, nothing happened, he left. End of story.

There’s no story to tell about the bruises circling his wrist (angry red, fast turning to deep purple).

No story about how he can’t remember when he lost his tie (gone in the struggle to keep breathing).

No words on his mind to explain the stickiness between his legs (the same reason why he feels like there’s no fight in the world he’s ever going to win again).

There’s no way to explain what’s happened, so nothing did. It’s as easy as this. He laughs and doesn’t know it sounds like a croak.

“Jared? What are you doing sitting out here in the car?” It’s Peter, and he looks normal, like the rest of the world looks normal. Jared hates him a bit and doesn’t remember driving back to the cave.

(He drove to his parents because he’s stupid and still thinks they’re a family. His mom wasn’t home. He got into a fight with Leonard. Leonard -- nothing happened. He drove back.)

He doesn’t answer Peter. He opens his mouth, but his tongue is stuck to the back of his throat. He blinks.

(Nothing happened. End of story.)

“Jared?” Peter looks and sounds concerned. Jared hates him a bit more.

(He remembers shouted words, a slap to his face, a foot tripping him on his way to the door. Nothing else. End of story.)

“Is that … is that a handprint on your face? Fuck, Jared, where’ve you been?”

(Nowhere. Home. Not home anymore.)

He gets out of the car and ignores Peter.

(Everything hurts. Everything’s wrong. Everything’s fine.)

Everything’s fine.

_\- fin_


End file.
